


The Most Awesum Picnic Ever

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picnic that cracked the iron curtain. Stupid Austrian plants making Gilbert allergic (it's not tears!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Awesum Picnic Ever

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this event.](http://www.dailyadvance.com/news/world/hungary-remembers-picnic-that-cracked-iron-curtain-783769.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Original is in [comments here](http://community.livejournal.com/lolsogeographic/231405.html), accompanied by a picture of Gilbert and cake, graciously drawn by [](http://kakkobean.livejournal.com/profile)[**kakkobean**](http://kakkobean.livejournal.com/). If you can't see it, I recommend joining [](http://lolsogeographic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lolsogeographic.livejournal.com/)**lolsogeographic**. ^_^;

"Gilbert, just what do you think you're doing now?" Elizaveta demanded.

He just walked even faster, boots raising small clouds of dust on the road. The crowd he was part of paid him and Elizaveta no mind, they're faces excited yet serious. Anyone could just _try_ to stop them, that was the feeling emanating from these people.

"I am going with my people." Gilbert said, with that same glint in his eyes. At Elizaveta's frown, he gave her a lightning quick grin, one that was almost feral.

"What's that to you?" he asked.

"I've planned this for...for ages! I said you could come with to visit Austria too, _not to bring half your people with you_."

"Oh, don't worry; you'll get to have your precious picnic with your husband, driving in that damn bus."

"You..." Hungary pinched the bridge of her nose, barely controlling her annoyance. "My EX-husband, in case you've forgotten." she said darkly.

"Whatever, I've seen your letters."

Elizaveta's mouth twitched upwards. It must have been the tense situation, making even that more amusing than annoying.

"I knew it. Did you have _fun_ reading them?" she added mockingly, eyes flashing with both amusement and tempered violence. Gilbert shrugged and grinned again, and Hungary could see that he didn't know how this was going to go either.

Whether this day would end in freedom or bloodshed. Neither of them did.

"God, Gilbert, I..." but it wasn't any use, was it, telling _him_ to be careful, so Elizaveta swallowed the words along the knot in her throat.

"Seriously Elizaveta, go to your bus. This ain't none of your concern," Gilbert said.

Elizaveta's sharp look told him exactly where he could shove his poor attempt at protecting her. As if.

"You come to _my place_ , and incidentally leave stuff all around the house, who do you think will pick up all that junk? Well, you make it my business. And did I mention it was all organized by my people, and it took them months?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes, yackety yack."

Elizaveta elbowed him, hard. It hardly broke Gilbert's stride, but it made her feel better anyways.

"And thanks to you I'm LATE for that bus anyway!" she yelled, but Gilbert's eyes had snapped ahead, where the border gates were now visible.

Hungary gritted her teeth, gripping Gilbert's arm in a vicelike grip.

"You don't have to do this," she said tightly, but he just shook his head, eyes trained ahead.

He glanced at her, just once, red eyes bright and intent.

"I do. Life without freedom...it's not _worth_ living."

"Idiot." Hungary whispered. She was proud her voice didn't break on the word.

She considered standing back when they walked on, calling herself ten kinds of a fool when she didn't. She looked at her border guards, their wide eyes when the saw the approaching crowd. Poor men, Elizaveta thought with a wry smile.

She saw their decision as they stepped aside to let them pass. She closed her eyes as the crowd cheered, praying it was the _right_ decision. Please.

She was pulled out it when Gilbert started to run forward, pulling her with him by the hold she still had of his arm. Surprised, her hand slipped away, and she was left staring.

What was he doing now, they'd already passed the border, and wait, the man who’d just stopped him, was that...

"Austria, what're you doing here, in...wait, are we in Austria already? Is it?"

Hungary heard Gilbert ask, but before Roderich had time to answer he was enveloped in a tight hug. His expression was priceless, if only she'd had her camera ready!

She stopped just a few paces away from them, grinning widely. Gilbert was too when he pulled back, though he was also rubbing at his eyes and sniffling a little.

"Stupid ass Austrian plants at your place, making me allergic," he grumbled, as Roderich patted his shoulder and smiled awkwardly.

Then he nodded at Elizaveta.

"Ah, Hungary, how good to see you...uhf!"

The last was because Elizaveta just had to hug them both right then, and maybe she squeezed a bit too hard. But dammit, it had been too long since she'd seen Roderich, and too long since he'd seen _Gilbert_ with that light in his eyes.

"Boys, let's go have the most..." and here she winked at Gilbert, " _awesome_ picnic _ever_."


End file.
